Fei Long
Fei Long is one of the heroes in the Street Fighter fighting game series. Personality Fei Long is very stern most of the time with a calm demeanor. The best example of this is in his rival fight against Abel, where he is shown to be in a normal mood at first, but all of a sudden loses his temper just as the Frenchman asks him for a fight twice. He is full of fighting spirit and takes great pride in his fighting style Hitenryu, which he seeks to honor in all ways possible. He also detests all that is evil. Fei Long also enjoys a good match; although he is a famous martial arts movie actor, he still takes his time to appear at underground fighting areas to find a worthy opponent to spar with (which can be seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie). There are also times when Fei Long is shown to be a little cocky; this can be seen by many of his personal actions and also win quotes against certain characters. History Fei Long is a Hong Kong action film star who began his Kung-Fu training since the age of 6. After being involved in numerous street fights, he was spotted by several movie directors and began his filmmaking career. Following the Street Fighter II tournament, he turned down a role for a movie in Hollywood, deciding to focus more on developing his unique style of Kung-Fu dubbed Hiten Ryuu or the "Flying Heaven style." He decides to take up new movie roles in IV, but finds that mysterious accidents have occurred on the set of the movie, causing many staff members to be critically injured. The accidents were caused by S.I.N due to the writers changing the terrorist organization depicted in the movie to a multinational corporation—fitting S.I.N's bill exactly. He enters the Street Fighter IV tournament to confront Seth. Other appearances ''Project X Zone'' Fei Long made a cameo appearance in Project X Zone, informing Pai Chan and Akira Yuki about S.I.N., Seth and Juri. Gallery SSF4_feilongart.jpg|Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV. Trivia *In Street Fighter IV, one of Fei Long's win quotes are "Float like a moth, sting like a hornet". This is a reference/tribute to the quote said by the legendary boxer Muhammed Ali which was "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". It also combines the word hornet with the quote, further referencing Lee, who played Kato in The Green Hornet television series. *Fei Long's alternate outfit in Street Fighter IV is of Bruce Lee's fight attire from the opening scene of Enter the Dragon. His second alternate outfit in Super Street Fighter IV is of Kato, a character played by Bruce Lee in the TV series The Green Hornet His third alternate outfit resembles a suit that Bruce Lee often wore. *Fei Long is among the only two characters in Super Street Fighter IV who have been given a counter Ultra, with the other character being Cammy. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fictionalized Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Falsely Accused Category:Famous Category:Selfless